


Just Clearing Things Up

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting in doesn't mean getting away free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Clearing Things Up

I'm dead meat. 

"Lieutenant? SG-1 will see you now." 

Maybe they're going to give me to Teal'c for staff practice. 

"Lieutenant Myers," the colonel drawls. "Have a seat." 

What? 

Captain Carter leans forward, and she's... smiling? 

"Congratulations." Huh? "You made it--which isn't easy against our team." 

I made it? But... After what I said...? 

"Thank you, Captain." Maybe they didn't notice? 

"Oh, and Myers?" Shit. Wishful thinking. The colonel is smiling like a tiger with a toy. "You call Dr. Jackson an 'asshat'--even when you think he's Goa'uld--again...? We're going to have a talk." 

*swallow* 

"Yes, sir." 

******  
The End


End file.
